The university of Washington's Mental Retardation Research Center (MRRC), based at the Child Development and Mental Retardation Center (CDMRC), provides a comprehensive interdisciplinary research program in the field of mental retardation/developmental disabilities and related aspects of human development. The overall goals of the CDMRC are to prevent mental retardation and related problems of human development and to improve the quality of life for individuals with developmental disabilities. To help accomplish this, research is carried out in six major areas: (1) Teratology, (2) Developmental and Molecular Genetics, (3) Perinatal Biology, (4) Developmental Neuroscience, (5) Developmental Processes, and (6) Biomedical and Behavioral Outcome and Intervention. Through this grant application, support is requested for five scientific core facilities and one administrative core to enhance the effectiveness of the approximately 150 scientists carrying our their activities within the six MRRC research programs. The scientific core support facilities are as follows: (1) Genetics, (2) Neuroscience, (3) Instrument Development Laboratory, (4) Infant Primate Research Laboratory, and (5) Media Services. Other MRRC objectives include training researchers in various disciplines, disseminating research findings, and maintaining linkages to clinical training activities and exemplary service programs.